


Am I dreaming again? (COMPLETE)

by Sboyle92



Series: Return to Middle Earth [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Magic, Wizard, femharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: Rose Lily Potter has had weird dreams for as long as she can remember about magical races like wizards, elves, dwarves, and these little people called hobbits… When at age 11 she is brought to Hogwarts, she thinks that she had just been dreaming about the Wizarding World this whole time but she is proved wrong when she encounters valentine giving dwarfs and money hoarding goblins…She constantly is dreaming about a tall, long blonde haired man with a crown perched upon his head, and with pointy ears that brought a sense of familiarity to Rose, along with longing… Which brings to a question to Rose’s mind: to follow the road that her dreams is showing her that leads to the pointy eared man or to follow the path that is expected of her by the whole Wizarding World?





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or Harry Potter in any way shape or form.

Chapter 1 - Part 1 - Sneak Peek

Rose watched as the tall, pale elf riding upon a large elk and leading an army of other elves towards a valley where screams and roars could be heard. She looked over when the elves had reached the edge of the mountain that they were on and looking down, she gasped. There was a dragon, larger than the one that she had used to break out of Gringotts five years ago. It was flying through large gates that it had busted through and into the large mountain where dwarves were running out of. Many bodies strewed over the ground in front of the dwarf stronghold and fire covered the human city that was also being destroyed by the dragon. Rose heard a loud, deep voice then echo over the valley, and looking at a dark haired dwarf far down in the middle of the carnage, Rose noticed that he had finally noticed the motionless elves.

“HELP US!” the dwarf screamed. The tall, pale elf - whom Rose had been dreaming about for many, many years and whom she couldn’t help but be drawn to - simply bowed his head and began to lead his people away, his fear of the dragon too great. Rose, whom was about to follow, saw the rage that consumed the dark haired dwarf’s face and knew that because of the elf’s actions, that a great hatred had sprung between the dwarves and elves, where before there was just an immense dislike for each other. The last thing Rose heard before she awoke was the screams and cries for help from the victims of the dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Lily Potter has had weird dreams for as long as she can remember about magical races like wizards, elves, dwarves, and these little people called hobbits… When at age 11 she is brought to Hogwarts, she thinks that she had just been dreaming about the Wizarding World this whole time but she is proved wrong when she encounters valentine giving dwarfs and money hoarding goblins…She constantly is dreaming about a tall, long blonde haired man with a crown perched upon his head, and with pointy ears that brought a sense of familiarity to Rose, along with longing… Which brings to a question to Rose's mind: to follow the road that her dreams is showing her that leads to the pointy eared man or to follow the path that is expected of her by the whole Wizarding World?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or Harry Potter in any way shape or form.

Chapter 1

Rose watched as the tall, pale elf riding upon a large elk and leading an army of other elves towards a valley where screams and roars could be heard. She looked over when the elves had reached the edge of the mountain that they were on and looking down, she gasped. There was a dragon, larger than the one that she had used to break out of Gringotts five years ago. It was flying through large gates that it had busted through and into the large mountain where dwarves were running out of. Many bodies strewed over the ground in front of the dwarf stronghold and fire covered the human city that was also being destroyed by the dragon. Rose heard a loud, deep voice then echo over the valley, and looking at a dark haired dwarf far down in the middle of the carnage, Rose noticed that he had finally noticed the motionless elves.

"HELP US!" the dwarf screamed. The tall, pale elf - whom Rose had been dreaming about for many, many years and whom she couldn't help but be drawn to - simply bowed his head and began to lead his people away, his fear of the dragon too great. Rose, whom was about to follow, saw the rage that consumed the dark haired dwarf's face and knew that because of the elf's actions, that a great hatred had sprung between the dwarves and elves, where before there was just an immense dislike for each other. The last thing Rose heard before she awoke was the screams and cries for help from the victims of the dragon.

line break

Rose shot up off of her bed, gasping for breath and tears running down her face. As she calmed, she couldn't help but remember her dream. It wasn't centered upon the death and destruction of the dwarf race, it was centered on the tall pale haired elf that she had been dreaming about for as long as she could remember. She felt such a connection to the elf, like she had known him for years. Rose fell back onto her pillows and sighed, wiping the tears from her face and breathing heavily.

"Who are you? Why do I dream of you?" she whispered in the silence of her room. She knew that there was no one else in Grimmauld Place 12 besides Kretcher but he was probably making breakfast for her. Not expecting any answers, she jumped and clutched her head when a strong, loud voice boomed in her voice.

"Rose Lily Potter, Lady of the Noble House of Black and Potter, defeater of Lord Voldermort - known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. My name is Lord Mandos of the Valar, Judge of the Dead. You were once apart of the world that my brothers and sisters created and ruled over, which is called Middle Earth. You were reborn into this life on Earth after you died in Middle Earth protecting your son from the forces of Melkor and Sauron." The now proclaimed Lord Mandos, or Death, informed Rose. Rose didn't know if what he was saying was real, if she was just hallucinating or still dreaming. But Lord Mandos's next words started to make her believe that it was real. "I know it is hard for you to believe, Lady Potter, but it is true. When you lived in Middle Earth, you were the soulmate and wife to Thranduil, King of the Greenwood forest. He is the tall, pale haired elf that you see in your dreams all of the time. You are Rosifina, Queen of the Greenwood forest, mother of Legolas Greenleaf. You are the Mistress of Death, owner of the Deathly Hallows that I had sent to Earth for you years ago as they were your main weapons here in Middle Earth. You are not only a wizard, but you are Rosifina the Black Istari, the sixth member of the missing order and my avater on Middle Earth."

"If this is all true, if what you say is true, why are you contacting me now?" Rose said. As Death had been speaking in her mind, flashes of images had gone through her mind, showing her faces that were familiar to her but whom she didn't know.

Death chuckled. "You are now ready to return to your family, your true home. Earth and its inhabitants no longer need you now as the dark forces have been defeated. You are needed here in Middle Earth because Sauron is rising. I will give you the knowledge of Middle Earth and unlock your memories of your life here. They will come gradually and in dreams. In three days time, I will return and ask you if you have decided to return to your family. Until then, Rosifina."

The prescence and the pounding of Rose's head disappeared at the last words of Death. But she didn't get any reprive as almost immediately she could almost feel the immense knowledge of Middle Earth, its creation, its creators, and the many species that inhabited the land, as well as all of the languages of the species were put into her head.

Her head began to spin and she fainted from the vast amount of knowledge all at once coming into her head. She didn't notice the dark shadow that watched her from the corner of her room. It was Death, watching over his mistress as was his duty. He knew what she would choose. He had known her for thousands of years, it's kind of hard to pretend to not know him as well as he did.

I'll make you all a deal. If I get ten to fifteen comments by Monday, November 14th, 2016 and before Midnight EST, I will post the next two updates - both over 1500 words - by Tuesday, November 15th 2016 before Midnight EST.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

If you like this Harry Potter/Hobbit Crossover, check out my Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Hobbit Crossover as well as my Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Justice League Crossover… you might like them too!

Word Count: 2,409

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or Harry Potter in any way shape or form.

Over the next three days, whenever Rose went to sleep, she would dream a memory. She knew it was a memory because it had the feel of being in a pensieve, except in her own head. She never left Grimmauld Place 12. On the final day, the day that Death was going to return for her answer. But first, she had to go get Teddy from the Burrow as he had been having a sleepover with the Wesley grandchildren.

Rose had gained custody of Teddy when Andromeda had died only a year after the Battle of Hogwarts had taken place from heartbreak of losing her husband, daughter, and son-in-law in such a short amount of time. It has been seven years since the Battle of Hogwarts, Rose now being a young 24 year old heroine and with Teddy being a 7 year old, a metamorphmagus and a Marauder in the making. He hadn't shown any werewolf tendencies yet, which brought some relief to Rose, because she didn't want her son to have to go through what Remus went through.

Before she left, thinking of something she should do before leaving, because her mind was already made up about her decision, she turned to Kretcher whom was standing in the kitchen watching her.

"Kretcher, I need you to pack everything in this house and put it in my bottomless trunk in my room. All of the books, clothes, toys, are to go in there. But before you do that, send a letter to the goblins that I am going to be at Gringotts and need to talk to my bank manager in thirty minutes."

Kretcher gave her a little dirty look as she ordered her to pack some of his precious Blacks' valuables. But he went to do as he was told, because Rose was his mistress, even if he didn't like it. Rose apparated (I DON'T KNOW IF I SPELLED IT RIGHT) as soon as she stepped onto the front step of Grimmauld Place 12 and looked around to make sure no muggles were watching her. She appeared right inside the Leaky Cauldron with a loud crack, making the patrons and barkeeper look over at her. Recognizing her immediately, everyone began pointing and whispering excitedly but she paid them no mind as she walked behind the building to the brick wall that was the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Drawing her wand from its hollister on her wrist with a flick of the wrist, she looked down when she didn't feel the normal smooth wood of her holly and phoenix feather wand. Instead, what was in her hand was a fifteen inch elder wood wand with five bumps spaced evenly down the wand. Gaping down at the wand - the Elder wand - knowing for a fact that she had snapped it and thrown it over the bridge at Hogwarts after the battle and having repaired her holly wand, couldn't help but remember Death's words from days ago as she moved the Elder Wand of almost it's own accord to tap the bricks in the sequence to open them.

"You are the Mistress of Death, owner of the Deathly Hallows that I had sent to Earth for you years ago as they were your main weapons here in Middle Earth. You are not only a wizard, but you are Rosifina the Black Istari, the sixth member of the missing order and my avater on Middle Earth." Rose sighed and let it go for the moment as there was nothing she could do about it until that night when she could confront Death.

She snorted almost silently at her thought. Only I would think about confronting Death!, she thought amusedly as she continued to think. Not noticing the crowded shop areas with Hogwarts students buying their school supplies before they left the next week for another school year. She definitely didn't notice several wizards and witches stop and stare at her with almost awed, worshipful expressions as they recognized her. She did notice, however, when two children that had Hogwarts robes but no house crest on their robes, bumped into her and causing her to lose her breath at the force. The two children, a boy and a girl, immediately stopped their excited chatter and began apologizing to her without looking up. Rose looked behind them and saw two adults that looked similar to the two children in front of her with frazzled expressions and a little boy in the mother's arms and two other, older boys - one around thirteen, the other around fifteen - with Gryffindor House Crests trailing behind their parents with bored expressions and carrying their school supplies.

"Wanda! Pietro! What did we tell you?! We told you not to run off with it being so crowded! And look, you weren't paying attention and you almost knocked someone over!" The mother said worriedly. By this time, several surrounding wizards and witches were watching as they saw whom the two children had bumped into. None of the family had even looked twice at Rose, whom was distracted enough from her thoughts by the family whom hadn't even looked at her. The girl, Wanda, and the boy, Pietro, turned their attention completely on their parents and forgot about Rose.

"Sorry, Mum! We were so distracted by everything that we didn't realize that we had wandered away from you." Pietro said. The mother sighed and was about to reply when she felt the oldest of her sons start to elbow her in her side gently, as if to get her attention. This action brought Rose's attention on the fifteen year old boy as he was the only one whom noticed her in the family and was staring at her with his mouth hanging wide open. "What, Tony?"

The fifteen year old didn't answer but his mother followed his gaze and gasped. Of all of the people the two troublemakers could have bumped into, they had to run into Rose Potter the Woman-Who-Conquered! the mother thought franticly. The mother's gasp was loud enough to alert her husband, her five year old son on her hip whom had been watching his siblings get in trouble, the two eleven year olds, and the thirteen year old whom looked at her with puzzled expressions. But following her gaze, they all too gasped loudly in surprise.

"Mommy, look! Rose Potter!" the five year old said, clapping his hands in excitement and giggling.

"Oh, Lady Potter, I am so sorry that these two ran into you!" the father gasped. Rose just smiled and waved away his apologies.

"Oh, it was nothing, I promise, sir. I, too, have bumped into and even knocked over my fair share of people on trips to Diagon Alley during my Hogwarts years. May I know your names?" She asked politely.

"Oh, where are our manners! My name is Natasha Rogers and this is my husband Steve Rogers. This little one right here is Tony, I am sure you know that these two are Pietro and Wanda. This is my thirteen year old son Clint and this is my fifteen year old son Bruce." Natasha said. (First five to comment what fandom this is, will each get a oneshot with 1500 words from me of any fandom(s) that they want) Rose grinned at them as the children, and even their parents, looked simply awestruck at her. Rose crouched down, thinking that if, and that is a big IF, she was leaving with Teddy to go to Middle Earth that the next generation of troublemakers, should be these siblings in front of her. In all five of the childrens' eyes, she could see the spark of mischievousness that she saw in Teddy's eyes and she was sure was in her eyes.

"How would you guys like to visit a couple friends of mine with me?"

The children giggled and ducked their heads, hiding their blushing faces. "If that is alright with the two of you?" Rose said, looking up at Natasha's and Steve's faces as they stared at her surprised.

"Yes, of course!" Steve said, not even thinking about it. Rose grinned and rose from her crouched position and took the offered hands the two eleven year olds gave her and began to lead the family through the busy Diagon Alley towards a tall, bright orange and purple building stood on the corner. The kids began to whisper in excitement to each other as they realized where they were going. Weasley's Wizards Wheezes was displayed across several windows and the front of the window.

There were several Hogwarts students and parents coming in and out of the prank shop, and entering, no one noticed when Rose walked in leading a family of seven to the counter where two familiar faces were entertaining their customers.

"Step right up and behold, the puking pansies. Take one of these, and wait not too long, and you'll be puking your guts out to get out of class. Then to stop puking, all you have to do is to take this cure-all pansy that cures all of our get out of class products and within ten minutes of taking the cure, you will stop puking. A box of two dozen of the puking pansies and a box of the cure-all will only cost ten galleons each as they are both fifty percent off, for today only!" One of the red heads finished, jumping off of the counter that he and another red head were standing on. The crowd dispersed, with only Rose and the family of seven standing behind her. The one that had been speaking to the crowd, finally spotted her. "Rosie! Hey, George, look who has graced us with our prescence this afternoon!"

George Weasley, one of the Weasley terror twins, came over and pulled Rose into a strong hug. "Rosie Posie! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Rose laughed and returned his hug. "Georgie Porgie! I saw you just last week at the Burrow for Sunday dinner."

Breaking apart, Rose turned to the other red headed man whom pulled her into a hug as well. "It is great to see you, Rose. A week is too long to be missing our fellow mischief maker!"

"Oh, Fred! I thought the nieces and nephews and Teddy were enough to fill in for me. Anyways, enough about me, I would like you both to meet the Rogers family." Rose said, turning to the family whom had been watching all three of them. Rose introduced all of them to each other. She turned to the Weasley twins. "Give them the Marauder Package for me. I think I found the next generation of pranksters." She said quietly to them. The Weasleys grinned and began to lead the family away, whom said goodbye and thanks to Rose, whom just nodded her head and went on her way, already knowing that she was going to be almost late to her appointment at Gringotts.

Entering Gringotts, with two minutes to spare, a waiting goblin by the entrance immediately began to lead her down a hallway and into an office with the name 'Griphook' wrien on the door.

"Ah, Lady Potter-Black, how may Gringotts help you today?" Griphook asked, looking up from the ledger he had been writing in.

"Well, Master Griphook, I want all of the magical artifacts, books, and scrolls taken from all of my vaults and put in a bottomless, trunk and I would also like to give the rest of the contents of the vaults to be split evenly between the Weasley family, the Longbottoms, the Lovegoods, and the Rogers family. And I would like my house elf, Kretcher, to transfer owners from me to Draco Malfoy and the Malfoy family. I also want all of my homes around the world to be split between the four families as well. I want them notified within the next week."

Griphook stared at the witch in front of him. He sighed, knowing there was no way that he would intimidate the Saviour of the Wizarding World. Griphook wrote down all of her demands and ringing for a younger goblin to come in, gave him the instructions given to him by Rose. The younger goblin bowed and left without a word, closing the door behind him.

"While Silvermine does that, which should only take about fifteen minutes, I will draw up your demands and will need you to sign it with a blood quil to prove that you authorized this."

Rose nodded, expecting this and watched as Griphook grabbed a thick piece of parchment from his desk and began to write with a regular black quill her demands.

Twenty minutes later on the dot, Silvermine returned carrying a large trunk with another goblin helping him. Silvermine put the trunk next to Rose's chair whom nodded her thanks.

The two younger goblins left and as soon as the door closed, Griphook withdrew a different quill from his desk and put it in front of Rose and turned the heavy piece of prachment around so that she could read through it and make sure everything was correct. She looked it over and quickly signed it, barely feeling the slight sting of the blood quil using her blood for ink.

"Thank you, Lady Potter-Black, I will notify the families of your wishes by the end of the week. It was a pleasure doing business with you as always," Griphook said, shaking her hand and then sprinkling sand onto the ink and blood, drying the ink and blood quicker and sealing the magic that was on the official document. Rose smiled and returned his words before turning to the trunk, tapping it once with the Elder Wand, and watching it shrink to pocket size. She put it in her pocket, bowed to the goblin, and left, heading to the Burrow to get her godson and to say her goodbyes to her family. She was going home tonight. To see her husband, her soulmate, and her other son. It had been so long since she had seen them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or Harry Potter in any way shape or form.

Sakura.doom.vampire, LucediDio, Nela Night, candinaru25, the wolf74: PM me or comment any fandom or fandoms that you would like me to do a oneshot with. Let me know! 

And this is to everyone. I will sometimes slip in refrences to other fandoms or if there isn’t a fandom for it, a popular movie, whether it be obvious or not, into a couple chapters - like in the previous chapter, it was obviously the Avengers - if you notice it, let me know! And if you are the first one to see it, comment or PM me with a fandom or two fandoms that you would like me to write about.

Word Count: 1,331

Arriving home from the Burrow with Teddy snuggled in her arms, Rose found her trunk at the bottom of the stairs with no Kretcher in sight nor could she hear the house elf. Rose had explained what was going to happen, and having the brains of his father, Teddy was able to comprehend what Rose was telling him. She gave him the choice of staying or coming with her and what he said made her very emotional.

“I wanna go with you, Momma!” 

Rose, not usually emotional, teared up slightly and drew him into a tight hug as she slipped the trunk that Kretcher had packed, shrinking it and putting it in her pocket with the other one. She had also added to the trunk that Kretcher had packed, a ton of different types of chocolates that she put a preservation charm on them to keep them nice and fresh. Because, from her memories that she was slowly regaining and with the knowledge put into her mind by Death, there was no chocolate in Middle Earth and Teddy was a fanatic about it like his father was. 

Teddy was always saying, “My chocolate should be untouched by human hands!” whenever someone would try to take his chocolate.

Taking a deep breath, and looking down into the sleeping face of Teddy, Rose watched the last sunbeams in the sky disappear from the horizon from the window in the library that she was standing in front of. She felt a prescence in the room appear as soon as darkness to fall.

“Lady Rosifina, have you made a decision?” came Death’s deep voice from behind her. Turning, she saw Death for the first time. He was a tall, broad shouldered man wrapped in a long black cloak with a hood that covered his face in deep shadow. The shadow was so dark, that she couldn’t see anything of his face except for dark eyes that were peering out at her.

“I have. But I have some conditions, Lord Mandos.” The Valar Lord nodded and seemed to be amused, as if he had been expecting this. 

“One, Teddy comes with me, that is nonnegotiable. Two, he gets the immortality of elves. Three, this is more of a question than a condition. Do my son and husband know that I am returning?” Rose asked. 

“The two involving Teddy, I and my siblings will consent to. And for your question, yes and no. Irmo, Lord and Master of Dreams, Visions, and Desires, and Creator of the Path of Dreams, has for the past twenty-four years, every night when your husband slept, we sent him what had happened that day in a dream. It is just like how you have dreamed everything that has happened everyday to him every night you went to sleep. He, too, knows that he was not just dreaming as he had asked the Lady Galadriel to ask one of us, the Valar, if what he was dreaming was actually you, that you were alive somewhere. I had Varda appear to him and confirm his hope that you were alive. He knows everything that has happened since your rebirth, but he doesn’t know when, or if, you will return to Middle Earth. We of the Valar, figured that the King of the Mirkwood, could break his blank and stern facade.” Here Mandos paused and seemed to watch her expression. Rose stared at him wide eyed.

“He knows everything?” 

“Everything. Even that little stunt you pulled with Tom Riddle, sacrificing yourself. I don’t think I have ever seen that elf so filled with rage for several millennium.” 

“Oh great.” Rose moaned but kissed Teddy’s forehead when he began to stir because of the conversation between the two to calm him back down. 

Mandos chuckled deeply. “I also have two things for you, my lady, that we had to limit considerably as you are in this form, human and mortal. Two of my brothers, Tulkas, the Wrestler, the Champion of the Valinor, and Oromë, the Huntsman, the Lord of the Forests and the Great Rider, have granted you the skills that you had before you died and the battle reflexes and muscle memory that you had all of those years ago. Your hand-to-hand combat is enhanced as we have added the knowledge and ability to use several types of mixed martial arts to your already impressive resume of fighting skill. Your reflexes, which has always been great, because of you being a Seeker in Quidditch, have also been improved to that of a regular elf, which is far greater than a human’s. And also your previous talent with a bow and arrow, as well as with a sword has been improved upon as well.” Mandos said and then raised his arm that was covered in black as if he had a watch and was checking the time. 

“Ah, we are running a little behind this evening, my lady. I will use my power to transport you and Teddy to Middle Earth and just outside of the Mirkwood Forest where your husband and son reside. We as the Valar, will place a notice-me-not charm and a sleeping spell on Teddy that will last as you make your way through the Mirkwood Forest. I would also like to remind you that time moves drastically different in Middle Earth than here. The dream that you had about Thranduil and the dragon attacking Erebor, happened about sixty years ago. Oh, and Rosifina? Watch out for the spiders and we have a surprise for you on the other side.” Mandos said. Not giving her a chance to respond towards his alarming statement, he snapped his fingers and Rose began to feel the same sensatioin she would with a portkey only it was much, much worse. It was so bad in fact, that Rose blacked out.

When she came to, she could hear the faint clip-clops of several horses coming her way and several voices, as well as could feel the sun on her. 

“Whoa!” a familiar voice sounded, speaking to his horse. Rose tried to open her eyes but found it to be a struggle. She knew that knew that voice but until she saw the face or regained her memories fully, she wouldn’t be able to place him.

“What is it? Why have we stopped?” a deep and authorative voice demanded. 

“There is a woman, laying at the entrance to the Mirkwood, Thorin… And she is not moving.”

The first voice sounded closer and she could feel the man’s shadow block the sun from her as he bent over her.

“Miss! Miss, can you hear me?”

Rose groaned and tightened her arms around the still sleeping and not noticed Teddy.

“I heard a groan!” the second voice said as he too seemed closer and seemed to be bending over her as well on her other side. “Miss, can you open your eyes?”

At the second man’s question - Thorin - Rose assumed, she could finally open her eyes but had to blink several times to get them adjusted to the bright sun. Standing over her was…

A/N: I know! Boo me, a cliff hanger!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or Harry Potter in any way shape or form.

Reminder: And this is to everyone. I will sometimes slip in refrences to other fandoms or if there isn’t a fandom for it, a popular movie or book, whether it be obvious or not, into a couple chapters - like in the previous chapter, it was obviously the Avengers - if you notice it, let me know! And if you are the first one to see it, comment or PM me with a fandom or two fandoms that you would like me to write about.

No one guessed what popular movie or book refrence I had thrown into the previous chapter so lets see if anyone will spot the two references in this chapter. One is obvious, one is not. The first person to comment the obvious one, gets the one shot of any fandom of their choice. But the first person to get BOTH refrences, gets to choose any fandom of their choice and I will write a complete fanfic about the fandom with numerous chapters over a thousand words instead of just a one shot. 

Let me know if the comments or PM me!!!

Word Count: 

Standing over her was… a Dumbledore look-a-like with robe, hat, and a gray long beard and long gray hair and on her other side was the dwarf that had cried for help when the dragon had been attacking Erebor all of those years ago. Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield, the rightful King Under the Mountain. And she knew the Dumbledore look-a-like as well. It was Gandalf! Gandalf the Gray her old friend!

“Gandalf?” Rose asked groggily. The old wizard met her eyes and there was a faint spark of recognition in his eyes that showed he recognized her but not from where.

“Yes that is my name, miss. How have you come by it?” 

Instead of answering, Rose sat up with a groan, her body stiff and sore from the travel between Middle Earth and Earth. Rose looked down at Teddy and saw that he was sleeping still, thankfully, and that Mandos or one of the Valar had strapped him to her chest like the baby carriers some husbands use when carrying their baby when exercising. 

The carrier was invisible as well and allowed Rose to have full freedom of her arms as she rose to her feet, a bit unsteadily. She examined her outfit and saw that it had changed from what she had been wearing on Earth. She had black leggings that were tucked inside black, sturdy boots that hugged her calf like a second skin. Rose could feel the weight of the two pocket sized trunks in the single pocket of the leggings and almost sighed in relief, having thought that the Valar had taken them. She also had on a black corset with a dark red longsleeved shirt underneath. She also had on a black cloak that had a hood, that would make it easier to blend into her surroundings, like camoflauge. She also could feel the weight of the elder wand in its wrist holister on her right hand and she noticed on her left hand a familiar ring was sitting on her middle finger. It was the Resurrection stone. Of course it was. And she was wearing almost all black because of her being Rosifina the Black.

Rose could also feel on her back the weight of a quiver of arrows, a couple daggers, and a bow. She also had two swords on either side of her hips and that completed her ensemble, or so she thought, not noticing that her normally coal black, curly messy hair was now a pale blonde, so pale that it was almost white. And that her ears were now pointed… like an elf’s!

(If you want to see what her hair looks like, go to wattpad.com and look for Am I dreaming again? under the name of Sboyle91. The cover is what she looks like now)

But Rose being oblivous to these two changes to her appearance turned to the wizard and answered his question calmly, noticing that there were thirteen dwarves and a hobbit with the wizard, herself, and Teddy, right outside the entrance to Mirkwood. 

“I guess your age has caught up you, old graybeard.” Rose commented and watched as the spark of recognition grew in her friend’s eyes.

“Rosifina? Rosifina is that really you?” Gandalf asked, his shocked tone of voice drawing the attention of the dwarves and hobbit whom had been talking quietly with each other a little bit away. 

“There should be a Black in there somewhere.” Rosifina informed him with a grin. And with a brief shout of joy, Gandalf drew Rosifina into a hug, not noticing the child that was in between the two’s body’s. 

“My dear friend! I had thought that you would never return to these lands! My, you have been gone for 2500 years and you haven’t aged a day.” 

Before Rosifina could respond to Gandalf, Thorin interrupted her, stepping closer to them with a white bearded dwarf on one side and a dwarf with axes strapped to his back on the other.

“Gandalf! We do not have time for pleasantries. We need to get to Erebor by Durin’s Day!” Gandalf rolled his eyes, that was only noticed by Rosifina whom hid a smile, and then turned to the dwarves whom were still on the horses.

“Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master.” Gandalf commanded. “Rosifina, may I introduce to you Thorin Oakenshield, Balin, and Dwalin. Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, this is Rosifina, my greatest friend.” 

“Gandalf, I do not appreciate you introducing me and my company to someone whom could jeopordize our mission with knowledge of it, even if they are your friend.” Thorin said.

“Thorin, I trust Rosifina with my life and with all of yours.”

“And how do you know she won’t go to the closest enemy of ours and tell them our mission and which way we travel?” Dwalin demanded. Already exhausted from the argument, Rosifina spoke up.

“Because I was dead, Master Dwalin. I walked the halls of Mandos up until around twenty-two years ago before I was reborn and I have been traveling to find my family ever since. I don’t care about your problems, your mission, because I am worried about my own. You have trust Gandalf here so far, why should little ol’ me put a dent in that trust?” Rosifina said, not giving the three dwarves in front of her a chance to comment on the fact that she had been dead, that she had died. 

Their conversation was interrupted with Gandalf turning to enter the Mirkwood path that was covered in dead leaves, vines, and branches. The hobbit came to stand beside Rosifina whom was watching her friend. She had begun to feel the darkness emanating from the woods and was still so happy that Mandos and the other Valar had casted a notice-me-not charm, an invisibility, and a strong protego shield charm that would protect Teddy from detection and attacks. 

“My name is Bilbo, my lady, by the way.” the now proclaimed Bilbo stated as they both stepped forward and stood at the edge of the path just behind Gandalf, not going any further.

“This forest… feels… sick. As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?” Bilbo asked Gandalf.

“Not unless we go 200 miles north. Or twice that distance… south.” Gandalf said as he walked further into the woods and a little ways away from the eyesight of his two worried companions waiting for his return a short distance away and towards a statue covered in weeds and vines. He began to hear Lady Galadriel’s voice in his mind.

“Something moves in the shadows unseen… hidden from our sight. Every day it grows in strength. Beware the Necromancer. He is not what he seems.” Gandalf, his hand shaking, removed a long branch from the statue where he could see something red behind it on the statue, and when he did, it caused Gandalf to stumble back and groan. For it was the eye of Sauron. “If our Enemy has returned, we must know. Go to the tombs in the mountains.”

“The High Fells. So be it.” Gandalf said, coming to a decision. He raced out of the forest just in time to see most of the horses be released and sent back the way they came, with only Gandalf’s horse left. “Not my horse! I need it!” 

“What?” came from several members of the company’s mouths. 

“You're not leaving us?” Bilbo said, the dread of going into the dark forest instantly doubled as fear of not having the wizard with them began to consume him. Rosifina, whom had heard Lady Galadriel’s words even though they had not been directed at her, knew that finding out what was at Dol Goldur would help all of the races of the Light of Middle Earth. So she kept her silence and watched Gandalf converse with the hobbit. 

“I would not do this unless I had to.” Gandalf said as he began to walk past the hobbit but he paused and looked down at Bilbo. “You've changed… Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire.”

“I was going to tell you. I… found something in the Goblin tunnels.” Bilbo said, his fingers in his front pocket. All of a sudden, Rosifina began to feel a dark presence, one that rivaled that of Voldermort, surround her and she could tell that Gandalf did too as his hand on his wizard’s staff turned white with the strength of his grip. 

“Found what? What did you find?” Gandalf asked. Bilbo removed his hand from his pocket, and instantly the dark presence dissipated but the feeling still lingered in Rosifina’s bones. 

“My courage.” Bilbo said, catching Rosifina’s attention. Bilbo had just lied and that whatever Bilbo had in his pocket now, would bring nothing good from its discovery.

“Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it.” Gandalf said, not having time to interragate the hobbit. He continued on over to his horse and mounted it and began to give them final instructions.

“I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before… the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me. This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.” Gandalf told Thorin. 

“"Lead us astray”? What does that mean?” Bilbo questioned, worrying even more.

“You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never… find it again. And keep Rosifina safe! She is very important to many different species of the realm, even if only we know that she is alive. Protect her, help her find her family!” He began to gallop away. He shouted out one more piece of advice. “No matter what may come, stay on… the path!”

Rosifina scowled at the wizard’s back and caught Thorin’s eyes as he came to stand in front of her. “I can watch myself, Master Oakenshield. I will travel through Mirkwood with you and then continue my search for my family on the other side… And I am sure having an extra sword won’t hurt to have if you encounter any trouble in the forest.”

Thorin just grunted and pushed past her and onto the path, leading into the forest the other dwarves, leaving Bilbo and Rosifina to bring up the rear.   
The heavens began to pour down upon them.

“Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin’s Day.” Thorin said.. “It is our one chance to find the hidden door.” 

Doing this going through a creepy forest, brought to mind something that she had watched before she came here. Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Refrence in Chapter 4: "My chocolate should be untouched by human hands!"

\- Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

Refrence in Chapter 5 (1): "Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?"

\- National Treasure

Refrence in Chapter 5 (2): "There should be a Black in there somewhere."/There should be a Captain in there somewhere." - Pirates of the Caribbean

LucediDio, Nela Night, candinaru25, the wolf74: PM me or comment any fandom or fandoms that you would like me to do a oneshot with from Chapter 3. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or Harry Potter in any way shape or form.

Reminder: And this is to everyone. I will sometimes slip in refrences to other fandoms or if there isn't a fandom for it, a popular movie or book, whether it be obvious or not, into a couple chapters - like in the previous chapter, it was obviously the Avengers - if you notice it, let me know! And if you are the first one to see it, comment or PM me with a fandom or two fandoms that you would like me to write about.

I looked online and it said that Legolas's age was around 5000 years old, but that he was the last elf born in the age that the Hobbit and LOTR are written in.

"It's safe to say that Legolas was most likely born after Oropher, his grandfather, moved his people across the Misty Mountains, since in the book he referred to the Ñoldor elves as a "strange race". That would mean he's at most 5000 years old which places his birthdate in the latter part of the Second Age, at the earliest. Legolas is never mentioned in any account of the Last Alliance of Elves and Men, so most assume he was born in the Third Age, after Isildur took the Ring of Power. Legolas has never been to Lórien before he travels there with the Fellowship. Therefore, we can assume that he was not with his grandfather's people when they left Lórien for Northern Mirkwood. Before the Shadow of Dol Guldur fell on Mirkwood in TA 1000, Legolas' people spent time amongst their Lórien neighbors. But when the Shadow fell, they "retreated before it as it spread ever northward, until at last Thranduil established his realm in the north-east of the forest and delved there a fortress and great halls underground." So it seems likely that Legolas' birth-date was after TA 1000, when the Kingdom of Northern Mirkwood was created. This would make him younger than any other elf character in the series, including Arwen. In the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, Legolas refers to his travelling companions many times as "children". Yet when he arrived at Fangorn, he claimed to feel young compared to the forest, saying, "It is old, very old. So old that I almost I feel young again, as I have not felt since I journeyed with you children." - LOTR Wikia

And since I am too lazy to look them up - Elvish: "Italics"

Word Count: 2,069

"The path turns this way." Thorin said from the front of the group. Rose began to notice that the dwarves and hobbit had begun to act a little weird from the affect of the dark magic of the forest. Rose wasn't feeling it because she had strong Occlumency shields. She began to fall behind as she saw a loopy Bilbo begin to touch the white webs that were all around them. She knew that they were webs because of Mandos's warning and so drew her bow and knocked an arrow in it with one motion but didn't pull back yet as she began to continue walking forward in the direction of the dwarves, where she could hear their voices, but could not see them in the path ahead.

"Air. I need air."

"My head, it's swimming!"

"What's happening? Keep moving."

"Nori… why have we stopped?"

"The path… it's disappeared."

"What's going on?"

"We've lost the path! Find it. All of you, look. Look for the path!"

"I don't remember this bit."

"None of it's familiar. It's got to be here."

"What hour is it?"

"I do not know. I do not even know what day it is. Is there no end to this accursed forest?!"

.

"Look. A tobacco pouch. There's Dwarves in these woods. Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine."

"Because it is yours. Do you understand? We're going around in circles. We are lost." Bilbo exclaimed.

"We are not lost. We keep heading east." Thorin said, the forest magic getting into his mind and the others of the company. None of them had realized that Rose wasn't with them.

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun."

"I thought you were the expert."

Bilbo began to climb a tree without the dwarves noticing as he figured out if he can see the sun, he can figure out what way was east.

He could faintly hear Thorin speaking below.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched." Thorin commanded because Bilbo didn't give Thorin's words a second thought as he began to shout to his companions below.

"I can see a lake! And a river. And the Lonely Mountain. We're almost there! Can you hear me? I know which way to go! Hello? Hello." Bilbo called out as he came down but all of the dwarves were gone, but there were drag marks leading into the brush so Bilbo followed it, his hand in his pocket where the ring was. He came around a corner and immediately ducked back as he saw these gigantic spiders wrapping his friends in white cocoons. Bilbo took a deep breath and then slipped the ring onto his finger, it was up to him to save his friends. He counted the white sacks and began to remember that Rose had been with them in the beginning of the journey, but there was only thirteen, dwarf sized cocoons.

Bilbo slowly went around the corner again and began to tiptoe silently towards the closest cocoon. He noticed that the spiders seemed to be communicating in some language that he couldn't understand and were snapping and hissing at each other.

linebreak

Rose was currently leaping through the trees of the forest, shooting arrows at the large Aragog-sized spiders that were following her and kept looking for her missing companions. Coming into a clearing, Rose realized that she had found them as spiders began to charge towards the dwarves. Then, all of a sudden, arrows started to hit the spiders that were attacking them from all sides. Tall, dark haired elves jumped over some of the dwarves and cut down the spiders that were now running away. The dwarves tried to help them, but soon found themselves with swords leveled at their necks from the dark haired elves. Rose saw as a dark red haired female elf joined her comrades in the fight against the spiders as well as a pale, blonde haired male elf that Rose immediately recognized.

It was Legolas, her own son! He had grown up to be a fine warrior, like his father and grandfather before him. Rose jumped down from the tree that she had been perched on as two spiders began to charge a defenceless Kili as he had wondered a little bit away from the other dwarves when killing a spider with his last knife.

She drew her bow, firing at the two spiders at the same time, the arrows burrowing deeply in the skulls of the large Arachnids.

Legolas then gestured for other elves to search the dwarves and was going to gesture for the red haired elf to do so to Rose when their eyes met. His eyes began to immediately widen because only he and his father knew that his mother was alive… and she was standing right in front of him.

"Naneth?" came out of Legolas's mouth, causing the elves in the clearing to narrow their gaze upon the only other female besides the Captain of the Guard in the clearing. They all immediately recognized whom this person ones, especially when Legolas had called her mother.

Rose stepped towards Legolas, ignoring the confused looks she was getting from the dwarves who didn't understand Elvish and the awed looks she was getting from the elves.

"Yes, Legolas, it is me. Words cannot express how happy I am at this moment, my son. 2500 years since I have last since you, and you have grown into a young, strong elf that any mother could be proud to call her son."

Legolas would never admit that there was silent tears streaming down his face and he would never admit that when his mother pulled her into a warm, loving embrace that only a mother could give, that his body began to shake because of him crying quiet sobs into her neck.

"I have missed you, dearly, Naneth."

"And I you."

As the united mother and son continued to embrace, Rose began to feel Teddy move and let out an adorable little yawn, indicating that the sleeping spell had worn off. Legolas heard it too as he pulled back and looked down between their bodies where beforer there had been nothing, and now a sleepy child whom was rubbing his eyes was held to Legolas's mother's chest in some type of contraption.

"Naneth? Who is this?"

"This, Legolas, as I am sure your father told you, is Teddy, my godson and your baby brother."

Legolas's eyes lit up as he realized whom this child was and moving his hair slightly away from Teddy's ears to confirm something, he realized that this child was now an elf, with his pointed ears.

"A brother… We better hurry up here and bring you to Adar, I am sure he will be thrilled to see you Naneth."

"And I, him. It will be nice to seem him in person than in a dream."

"Hurry up here, Tauriel, my mother needs to be reunited with my father."

They watched Tauriel, Captain of the Guard, draw the attention away from the two as he began to interrogate the dwarves that were looking at Rose with astonished expressions.

"B'ey! Give it back! That's private!" Gloin said as Tauriel withdrew a gold round object from his pocket, and when she opened it, saw two very hairy dwarves.

"Who is this? Your brother?" Tauriel said, slightly mocking even though she knew that dwarf women had beards as well, even if they weren't as thick and long as their male counterparts.

"That is my wife!" Gloin said, insulted.

"And what is this horrid creature? A Goblin-mutant?" Tauriel said, examining the other picture. She had forgotten how much fun it was to antagonize dwarves.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli." Tauriel just rolled her eyes and put it back into his pocket before turning when one of the other elves handed her an unsheathed sword that they had taken from Thorin. Oh, yes, Tauriel and every elf there had recognized the dwarf, seeing his father and grandfather in him. She examined the elf blade closely, reading the name inscribed there and jerked her head to look at the dark dwarf.

"Where did you get this?" She demanded. Legolas drew his attention from the almost silent conversation he was having with his One at the Captain's tone. Seeing the blade in her hand, and remembering his lessons, immediately knew what the sword was in a split second.

"It was given to me." Thorin defended himself as the elves all stared him down.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Tauriel said, and then motioned for the other elves to start leading their prisoners back towards the way that they had came, Legolas leading the way with Rose as they still conversed quietly between each other.

Only one dwarf realized they were missing one of their own. Bofur hissed at Thorin as he was marched past him. "Thorin, where's Bilbo?" causing Thorin to begin to panic as he thought about the loss of his hobbit friend. Thorin's mind was plagued with worry for Bilbo as well as his company as they were led further into the Mirkwood. Thorin just knew that he wasn't going to like what was on the other end of this path.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For those of you who do not know, LucediDio asked me to do a Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover and it is up and complete on my profile. If you guys haven’t noticed, I published three new stories over the past week or so and I have also added a poll to my profile that contains most of the fandoms that I have knowledge about where you all can vote for one shots that I should do next.

Nela Night, candinaru25, the wolf74: PM me or comment any fandom or fandoms that you would like me to do a oneshot. Let me know! 

As Tauriel and two other elves escorted Thorin to the throne room where their king was awaiting them and the other elves escorted the dwarves to the dungeons, Legolas led his mother and his new brother with him in the direction that Tauriel had gone with Thorin. They both slipped in unnoticed by Thranduil, and at the sight of him, it brought instant tears to her eyes, and caused her to cover her mouth with her hand. It was him, her soulmate, her Yin to his Yang. He was right there… and she about shattered inside when she realized that because of her death, Thranduil was now a cold hearted, calculating man that cared for very few things in Middle Earth. She could not believe how rude and cold he treated Thorin, as if Thorin was beneath him, except Thorin was a king of his people, and so was Thranduil so she didn’t realize where all this animosity came from. Rose began to pay attention to the conversation, just in case she might have to intervene.

“Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland… and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary. Or something of that ilk. You have found…” here Thranduil paused as he examined the dwarf’s expressive face “...a way in. You seek that which would… bestow upon you the right to rule. The King's Jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems… of pure starlight. I offer you my help.” Thranduil said with a bow of his head.

“I am listening.”

“I will let you go… if you but return what is mine.” Thranduil offered.

“A favor for a favor.” Thorin said, confirming what Thranduil said, and began to look contemplative. 

“You have my word. One king to another.” Thranduil said.

Thorin didn’t speak for a moment, but his anger and hatred towards the elf got the better of him, not even thinking twice about his next words. “I would not trust Thranduil… the great king… to honor his word… should the end of all days be upon us! You… who lack all… honor! I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless… seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people… and the inferno that destroyed us.”

Thorin’s words angered the elf king and as Thranduil’s face got close to Thorin’s the elf magic that covered Thranduil’s face disappeared for a moment, revealing scars on one side of his perfect face and his blinded eye. “Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know… its wrath and ruin. I have faced… the great serpents of the North. I warned your… grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen. You are just like him. Stay here if you will… and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink… in the life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait.”

Rose couldn’t handle it anymore. She placed Teddy into Legolas’s arms and then stomped forward until she stood between Thranduil and Thorin, her sons’ both watching her with wide eyes.

“THAT IS ENOUGH, THRANDUIL!” 

Thranduil instantly stumbled back away from the pale haired, enraged female in front of him. He recognized her, he knew he did. But it wasn’t until he met her eyes, that he realized who this was.

“Rosifina?” Thranduil said, his lips barely moving as he came to stand a mere arm’s length away. His pale blue eyes remained locked on her’s before he gestured for Tauriel to take Thorin away.

Her eyes softened as the two of them continued to stare into each other’s eyes.

“Yes, Thranduil, it is me, Rosifina. I’m home, my love, and I am real.” Rose whispered raising her hand up to his face, pausing when he flinched before pressing her hand to his face. As soon as her hand met his face, Thranduil surged forward and crushed her to his chest, slamming his lips onto her’s in a loving, but powerful kiss, that seemed to convey all of the emotions that he had been afraid to let himself feel without her by his side.

He pulled back and looked down at her, with tears streaming down both of their faces. Neither noticed that they were the only ones left in the throne room as Legolas had taken Teddy away, so that their reunion could be private between the two. Thranduil ran his hands through her silk like hair as he rested his forhead on her’s so that their eyes were mere centimeters apart.

“I have waited this day for many years, Ro. It has been a long twenty-five hundred years since I have seen you on Middle Earth. Watching you grow up on a different world, going through those hardships, without me by your side, wounded me. It wounded me so much that I could not stand to show emotion as with everyday something would happen that would remind me of you, and it would just hurt me even more, at even the thought that I would not be able to hold you in my arms again. Ro, I am glad that you have returned for me, and that you have your memories of Middle Earth back. I do not know what I would have done if you had not known I or Legolas.” Thranduil stated, and then pulled her into another deep, long kiss, before leading her towards the royal chambers, remaining unseen by other elves on their trek. 

The tension between the two was thick and when they entered Thranduil’s room, Rose was immediately pushed against the door by Thranduil and kissed hungrily by him. Before he threw her onto the bed, covering her body with his own, and immediately kissing him again. 

>I am not going to do a sex scene! No sex scenes, because I am sure that all of you can imagine what happened!<

Rose woke up just as the sun was beginning to rise, the beams barely visible over the horizon. She looked over her shoulder to see Thranduil sleeping soundly on his chest, with his head facing her. She smiled, leaned over and placed a kiss upon his forehead. She stood up and pulled on Thranduil’s under shirt that he wore under his kingly robes, the shirt falling to just about her knees and pulled on her underwear as well.

Rose walked over to the balcony to watch the sunrise, leaning against the railing and letting the nice, cool breeze run through her hair, closing her eyes and relaxing at the sensation. 

Rose jumped slightly when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her into his chest, Thranduil placing a kiss on her forehead when she leaned her head back against his shoulder. They stood their in silence, just basking in each other’s presence before they would have to rejoin the outside world. But for right now, at this moment, it was like the two of them were the only people in the world. Until Rose’s thoughts of the previous day caught up with her. 

“Thranduil, why are you treating them like this? Many of them have done nothing wrong, besides wanting to regain their home.” Rose said, turning in his arms to look up at him, resting her back on the railing of the balcony behind her as Thranduil refused to budge. His blue eyes met hers.

“Nothing wrong? Is that what you think? They traveled through my forest without asking for leeway… And they were told to do so by Mithrandir. The biggest pain in my a** - thank you my dear for teaching me curse words from Earth, by the way - that I have ever had in all of thousands of years I have resided on Middle Earth!” Thranduil growled, seeming to forget that his wife had been in the company of the dwarves.

“I was with them, love. I gave them the permission. I thought that the Queen’s permission would sufface. And I know that Mithrandir is a pain in your a**, he is like that with everyone! If I had thought it was a bad idea for them to travel through the forest, especially with Teddy and I, I would have had them go a different route.”

Thranduil began to grumble, acting like a scolded elfling. He only ever acted like that in the sole company of his wife. “Well…”

“No, zip it! I know you know what that means, my husband! You spent enough time watching me in my reborn life to not know what it means! Now, release them from the dungeons, give them food, clothes, a warm bath, and let them continue on their journey to reclaim their homeland.” 

“Fine… Oh, here’s another saying from that other world. Are you wearing my shirt?” Thranduil said, as he had been standing there the whole time bare chested and wearing only a pair of soft leggings. 

“Yes, of course. Your clothes look better on me.”

Thranduil chuckled and kissed her on the lips. “Yes, you do, love, yes you do.”


End file.
